moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2
|distributor = Summit Entertainment |release date = November 15, 2012 |language = English |imdb_id = tt1673434}} The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (commonly referred to as Breaking Dawn – Part 2) is an 2012 romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and based on the novel Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. The second part of a two-part film forms the fifth and final installment in the The Twilight Saga series. Plot After the birth of Renesmee Cullen, Bella, who is now a vampire, finds herself enjoying her new life and abilities. However, the vampire Irina misidentifies Renesmee as an "immortal child". Because immortal children are uncontrollable, creating them has been outlawed by the Volturi. After Irina presents her allegation to the Volturi, they plan to destroy Renesmee. In an attempt to survive, the Cullens gather other vampires from around the world to stand as witnesses and prove to the Volturi that Renesmee is not an immortal child. Cast Kristen Stewart as Bella Cullen Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen Maggie Grace as Irina Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius Michael Sheen as Aro Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen Dakota Fanning as Jane Jackson Rathbone as Jaspar Hale Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen Billy Burke as Charlie Swan Lee Pace as Garrett Christian Serratos as Angela Weber Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen more Cast Quick Review The much-awaited final installment of the grand series, The Twilight Saga, has finally released. The expectations were but naturally quite high, especially for all the Twilight lovers. On the other hand, it had an approximate USD 340.9 million worldwide opening, which implies as the eighth-largest ever, the largest for the Twilight franchise, and the largest for a particular movie released outside the summer period. As a result, the part two version had much bigger expectations, where fortunately it had however provided an at least satisfying conclusion. Rating: 3.5 Stars Final Verdict The final installment of the much-popular series, The Twilight Saga, and also the last part of Breaking Dawn, had pretty much good amount of expectations among moviegoers, especially an ardent Twilight lovers. The film 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 had although not impressed thoroughly, but had also not disappointed completely. Overall, the film does give a satisfactory conclusion - with a perfect ending, perfect climax and as well with perfect end credits. Posters TwilightBD2_001.jpg TwilightBD2_002.jpg TwilightBD2_003.jpg TwilightBD2_004.jpg TwilightBD2_005.jpg TwilightBD2_006.jpg TwilightBD2_007.jpg TwilightBD2_008.jpg TwilightBD2_009.jpg TwilightBD2_010.jpg TwilightBD2_011.jpg TwilightBD2_012.jpg TwilightBD2_013.jpg TwilightBD2_014.jpg TwilightBD2_015.jpg TwilightBD2_016.jpg TwilightBD2_017.jpg TwilightBD2_018.jpg TwilightBD2_019.jpg TwilightBD2_020.jpg TwilightBD2_021.jpg TwilightBD2_022.jpg TwilightBD2_023.jpg TwilightBD2_024.jpg TwilightBD2_025.jpg TwilightBD2_026.jpg Images TwilightBD2_027.jpg TwilightBD2_028.jpg TwilightBD2_029.jpg TwilightBD2_030.jpg TwilightBD2_031.jpg TwilightBD2_032.jpg TwilightBD2_033.jpg TwilightBD2_034.jpg TwilightBD2_035.jpg TwilightBD2_036.jpg TwilightBD2_037.jpg TwilightBD2_038.jpg TwilightBD2_039.jpg TwilightBD2_040.jpg TwilightBD2_041.jpg TwilightBD2_042.jpg TwilightBD2_043.jpg TwilightBD2_044.jpg TwilightBD2_045.jpg TwilightBD2_046.jpg TwilightBD2_047.jpg TwilightBD2_048.jpg TwilightBD2_049.jpg TwilightBD2_050.jpg TwilightBD2_051.jpg TwilightBD2_052.jpg TwilightBD2_053.jpg TwilightBD2_054.jpg TwilightBD2_055.jpg TwilightBD2_056.jpg TwilightBD2_057.jpg TwilightBD2_058.jpg TwilightBD2_059.jpg TwilightBD2_060.jpg TwilightBD2_061.jpg TwilightBD2_062.jpg Videos Trailers THE TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN - PART 2 - Teaser Trailer Sneak Peek THE TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN - PART 2 - Teaser Trailer THE TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN - PART 2 - Sneak Peek Teaser 2| THE TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN - PART 2 - Teaser Trailer 2 Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 Official Trailer Clips Related Links Official website IMDB References Category:2012 films Category:Vampire films Category:Horror films Category:American films Category:Films based on novels Category:Movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Fantasy Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:The Twilight Saga Category:Sequels Category:2010s films